


Bones

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [18]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, sneaky!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Jensen has been up to no good and Jared has a bone to pick with him. Takes place one month after the events of Reality and Unbreakable. (November 2012) (Jared POV)*Note: You'll want to readRealityfor this to make sense (and maybeUnbreakable).





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the "end" of the series. I know some people might think that with the conclusion of each part. No worries. I have lots left, even at this end of the spectrum. (And I still have plenty to write to close that gap between college J2 and adult J2.) I also have a fun part planned for next to get away from the not-so-fun places I've gone with the last couple of pieces. Can we say Christmas decorations? :)
> 
> Credit for the Jensen pic used in the header goes to _Stardust & Melancholy _. She takes great pics!__
> 
> Many thanks to [aire_blair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair), [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl), [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your quick read-throughs. It's a blessing to have you ladies at hand when needed.
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ___  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ___  
> 

 

 

 

“Mr. Padalecki,” Chris called out in his most professional drawl as he lifted the red velvet rope to let Jared bypass the long line of club-goers that was hugging the building.

Jared barely acknowledged his friend with a  curt “Chris” before slipping past him and into the building. He wasn’t in the mood for idle chit-chat tonight; his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: Jensen.

His senses were immediately assaulted by the flash of strobe lights and the loud music of the club as he crossed the threshold; dry ice tickled at his nose almost immediately. The heat emanating from the sea of moving bodies took only a handful of seconds to affect him, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. After seven years of being intimately involved with the club and all that it embodied, none of it really bothered him like it might have when he’d first been introduced to the scene back in school; _Prime_ was like a second home to himself and Jensen.

Jared let his eyes sweep over the room as he unfastened the top two buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves, taking in the faces of the many men and women who made up the Saturday night crowd as he did. Over on the stage, Tom was currently swiveling his hips to some new techno song Jared wasn’t familiar with, the lights playing over his oil-slicked body; Jared’s gaze didn’t linger as the other man teased his audience. Instead, he turned and pushed his way through the many club patrons, making his way toward the bar where Steve was busy serving drinks, and where he knew Jensen would be.

He had a bone to pick with his husband tonight.

Steve happened to glance up at that moment and saw Jared as he moved toward the bar. The other man leaned over to say something to Jensen who was sitting at the end of the counter. Jensen turned around.

Jared saw his husband’s eyes widen for just a split second before he grinned—it was more of a smirk really—and a muscle in Jared’s jaw twitched. _He thought this was funny?_ Oh, yeah. Jensen was so in for it. Jared was going to make him pay for what he’d done.

Before Jared could reach his destination, Jensen knocked back the last of his drink—probably a White Russian—and hopped off his barstool. He made a quick beeline toward the employee door at the rear of the club. Jared made to follow, but just as he did, a young woman, whose sequined top showed more skin than it covered, crashed into him and spilled her drink all over his crimson-colored shirt. She looked up at him with large, blue eyes—she barely reached his shoulders—and cringed.

“Oh, my god! I’m so sorry. Someone bumped into me from behind.” She gestured behind herself with a brief wave of her hand. “I didn’t mean to.” She started mopping up the mess from his shirt with a cocktail napkin.

By the time Jared got her sorted out (it hadn’t been that big of a spill—and it had only been seltzer water, thankfully) and looked up, Jensen had already slipped through the door and disappeared. Jared looked at his watch. It was just after 9:30pm and Jensen was due on stage shortly. Jared growled. The confrontation with his husband would have to wait until after the show.

Less than ten minutes later, he was seated at his usual table beside the stage waiting for Jensen’s set to begin, crystal tumbler in hand. He eyed the audience milling about him, scrutinizing the men in particular. He took another sip of his whiskey and drummed his fingers on the glass table as the minutes slowly ticked by.

When the lights around him faded to black, bathing the area in deep shadows, Jared turned his attention to the stage. A few moments later, a bright spotlight from the back of the stage lit up so that all he could see was Jensen’s tall, broad-shouldered silhouette standing at stage center—not a muscle moved. Jared couldn’t yet see what his husband was wearing, but he could guess from the shape of a fedora resting on his head that it was some kind of business attire. Jared shifted in his seat, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

If Jensen was going to screw with him the way he was, then Jared was going to play his part. He settled a scowl on his face. Jensen needed to know that he wasn’t going to get away with this little game of his unscathed.

The lights slowly came back up and Jared had a hard time keeping his stony look. Because Jensen was dressed to the nines in a chalk-striped suit of dark gray. The jacket was unbuttoned displaying a matching vest over a light-colored shirt and a dark purple tie. His high-waisted pants hugged his assets very nicely in Jared’s opinion. The finishing touch was the pair of two-toned spectator shoes. Jared never knew he had a thing for the gangster look until now—Jensen looked fucking _hot_ in that get-up, whether it was the real deal or not. (And of course it wasn’t because the real thing would take way too damn long to strip out of, even if Jensen was a pro.)

Jensen’s eyes met with Jared’s from across the stage and Jared narrowed his eyes at his husband, his lips pressing into a thin line. It was probably just his imagination, but he swore he could see the emerald of Jensen’s eyes darken. Their locked gaze ended when _Sex Bomb_ by Tom Jones kicked in over the sound system and Jensen started to move, attention turning away from Jared and back to the show.

 _Aw, aw baby, yeah, ooh yeak, huh, listen to this_  
_Spy on me baby use satellite_  
_Infrared to see me move through the night_  
_Aim gonna fire shoot me right_  
_Aim gonna like the way you fight_  
_And I love the way you fight_

Jared finished off his whiskey and signaled for refill from Candy as she passed by his table. He watched as Jensen strutted his stuff across the stage, sensual swing in his narrow hips. He gyrated and flexed and teased, making the audience either let loose lusting catcalls or swoon. The jacket was gone almost right away, as well as the vest—the sleeves of his shirt strained against his well-toned biceps. And holy hell, Jensen’s ass looked edible in those trousers. And the suspenders… Well, Jared could think of all kinds of naughty and delicious things he could do to Jensen with those.

His mind wandered at his X-rated thoughts and he nearly jumped out of his seat when Jensen suddenly appeared right in front of him, slinking across the stage floor on his hands and knees like a big jungle cat searching out its prey, the end of his silk tie held between his perfect teeth. Jared shifted in his chair because— _dammit_ —he was getting hard.

Jared blinked and was shocked to see Jensen jumping down from the stage, not something he usually did. Jensen grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled him up out of his seat… no small feat for a man of Jared’s size. He gripped Jared at the waist, fingertips digging into flesh holding him tight, and ground up against him with the beat of the music in a very dirty dance—and _oh, god!_ Jared may have forgotten to hold his scowl through that as Jensen tormented him for another minute, hands running down over Jared’s ass, before he turned and hopped back up on the stage leaving Jared standing there gaping like an idiot. Jensen looked back down at him, smirk firmly set on his face, and gave Jared a wink before he turned back to the rest of his audience, thumbs tucked under his suspenders and slipping them off his shoulders.

 _Fuck._ After Jared made Jensen pay for his errant ways, he was going to fuck him into the mattress tonight, deep and hard and long. Jared surreptitiously palmed himself as he took his seat again. He did his best to ignore the envious glances pointed in his direction.

 _No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no_  
_This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far_  
_I'm your main target come and help me ignite ow_  
_Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darlin'_

_Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby_   
_And yes_   
_I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,_   
_Huh_

The shirt soon followed the jacket and vest as Jensen danced across the stage, his body, from head to toe, keeping up with the steady beat of the music. His chest gleamed under the hot stage lights. Now bared from the waist up, Jared’s attention was held fast by the tantalizing flex and pull of the lean muscles across Jensen’s back. They might be married, and Jared might have free access to every inch of Jensen’s body almost whenever he wanted it, but there was something about Jensen being on stage, all those people wanting what only Jared could have, that really turned him on.

And then the pants were gone with a quick snap of the wrist. Jensen tossed them somewhere off to the side—Jared was deafened by the excited cheers when that happened. Jensen grinned and gave a shout, riling everyone up and causing the volume in the room to rise even further. The G-string that remained matched his tie: silk and purple. Jared more than approved of it and so did the audience from the sound of things.

 _Sex bomb sex bomb you're a sexbomb_  
_You can give it to me when I need to come along_  
_Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb_  
_And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'_  
_Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb sex bomb_  
_You can give it to me when I need to come along_  
_Sex bomb sex bomb your're my sex bomb_  
_And baby you can turn me on_

Jensen moved to the edge of the stage. He did several hip thrusts which, as usual, had several people blushing and covering their grinning mouths with their hands when he approached them—it was all pretty much hanging (and swinging) just mere feet from their faces. The more brazen of the bunch tucked bills into Jensen’s G-string, some fingers moving away quickly while others may have lingered for an extra second or two.

Jensen was no amateur. He knew how to give his audience a good time, knew what they wanted to see, and he did it without reserve. This was Jensen in his glory. He gave an extra few thrusts before spinning on his heel and bending over, giving several teasing shakes of his tight ass. Jared’s hands subconsciously tightened into fists wanting to grab those pert mounds of flesh and just squeeze.

 _You can give me more and more counting up the score_  
_Yeah_  
_You can turn me upside down inside out_  
_You can make me feel the real deal uh uh_  
_I can give it to you any time because you're mine_  
_Ouch, sex bomb, aw baby_

The song wound down— _finally_ —and Jensen began to wrap up the set. Before he even stepped foot off the stage, Jared was already up out of his seat heading for the employee door. He quickly punched in the security code— _friggin Chris and his birth date_ —and slipped into the back hallway heading directly for the changing room. Jared wasn’t sure if he would beat Jensen there considering he had to take the long way around.

Up ahead and around the corner, Jared could hear Jensen’s and Felicia’s voices. _Good, he’d gotten there first._ But Jared didn’t want to spook Jensen—it was way too soon to be pouncing on him from behind closed doors after… yeah—so he leaned up against the wall outside the changing room and waited. It didn’t take long for Jensen to come around the corner. Jensen stopped in his tracks when he saw Jared standing there.

Jared could see Jensen’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. He pushed off from the wall and slowly approached his husband, arms crossed and voice low when he spoke.

“So, now that I’ve finally caught you, do you have something you want to say to me?”

Jensen’s eyes fell to the floor, then came back up to meet Jared’s. The corner of his mouth switched and there was a twinkle in his eye. “Nope.”

“Uh-huh. I think you owe me an apology.” Jared took another step toward Jensen and Jensen took one back. Two more steps and Jensen bumped back into the wall behind him. “A big one.” Jared placed a hand in the middle of Jensen’s robed chest, could feel his heart pounding underneath his palm… leftover adrenaline from the show, most likely. He let it slide down to Jensen’s waist and pulled him close. This close, Jensen had to look up at Jared.

“Not until you apologize to me,” Jensen stated firmly, not in the least bit intimidated.

Jensen’s tongue rolled out and wet his lower lip. Jared couldn’t help but watch, because that mouth… But then he snapped out of it. “ _What_?”

“You started this.”

Again, _what_?

“ _Me_? What did _I_ do?” Jared didn’t care that he sounded like a whiney five-year-old. Jensen knew better than to do what he’d done. “You ate my last gummie bear. _My. Last. Gummie. Bear._ Who does that, Jensen? Evil people, that’s who.”

Jensen pushed Jared’s hand away and poked him in the chest with his index finger. And _ow_ that hurt. Jared rubbed at the tender spot.

“It got your attention, didn’t it?” When Jared frowned in confusion, Jensen continued. “You’ve been _off_ for the last month. Ever since it happened. You told me you would trust me, but you’ve been hovering… like one of them damn helicopter parents. You’ve been moody and acting all weird, and I feel like I haven’t been able to talk to you. You _deserved_ to have your last gummie bear eaten. And I’d do it again.” Jensen drew back and crossed his arms. And this time, he was the one narrowing his eyes at Jared.

Jared stepped back. He hadn’t been acting any differently. _Had he?_ No. He was certain of it. At least, he didn’t think so. “I— No—” Jared stuttered in denial.

Jensen pressed a finger up to Jared’s lips, shushing him. “You have. And like I said, I was just trying to get your attention. Now that I’ve got it, I want you to know I’ve decided to step down, retire from the limelight, so to speak.”

Jared stilled. He could feel his jaw drop. “Jens—”

Jensen cut him off again. “Jared, just… you know we’ve talked about this, multiple times over the last few years.”

Jared slowly nodded, still stunned at hearing Jensen bringing up the idea of retirement. Yeah, they’d talked about it—Jensen couldn’t do what he did forever—but Jared hadn’t expected it to be so soon. (Jensen was only 34… okay, closer to 35, but still.) Dancing was Jensen’s passion, his life.

“I just think it’s time, that I’m ready,” Jensen continued to explain, “and it has nothing to do with what happened. Jeff and Hil are ready to make their move to New York; the timing is right. Felicia will stay on as my partner like she has been for Jeff.”

Jared just looked at Jensen, not sure what to say. He knew whatever was decided, he would always support his husband, but he wanted to make sure Jensen was certain about this. “Are you sure? Now?”

Jensen nodded with a smile. “I’ll keep the Prime slot for another six months or so while things get sorted out, but I’m not getting any younger. Anyway, I’ve been hogging that spot for way too long; some of the other guys need a chance up there.” Jensen reached up and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Jared’s ear. “And we want kids, right? Are you still on board with that?”

Jared swallowed thickly at the gentle warmth he saw in Jensen’s eyes. Oh, god. Kids… Yeah, he wanted them, a family. He nodded enthusiastically, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He took Jensen’s hand in his and gave it squeeze. “Jensen…” He could feel his eyes heating up with tears. “Yes, absolutely.”

“Then good. But you have to promise me, between now and when things are finalized between me and Jeff, you have to let things go, _please_. Can you promise me that?”

Jared didn’t hesitate to pull Jensen into a tight hug, his long arms encircling his husband. “I’m sorry. And yeah, I promise. I _do_ trust you. Always have.”

Jared felt the warm press of plush lips to the skin of his neck. “You’re forgiven,” Jensen whispered as he allowed himself to be drawn into the embrace.

Jared let Jensen go and looked down at him. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He cupped Jensen’s face with his hands and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, Jensen looked up at him. He licked his lips chasing after the taste of Jared. “Every day.” Then a grin spread across his face and that twinkle was back in his eyes.

As evidenced from earlier, Jared knew that look meant trouble. He stepped back, watching Jensen warily. “What? Please don’t tell me I did something else,” he nearly pleaded.

Jensen giggled. “No, nothing like that. But, you know… I might just happen to have a nice, big bag of gummies in my locker with your name on it.”

Jared laughed as he pulled Jensen in for another kiss, grateful that Jensen had so easily forgiven him.

Felicia’s voice startled them apart just when things were starting to get heated. “Jesus, guys… Unless you’re planning on letting me watch, get a room!”

“Hey, if you really want to— Ow!” Jared yelped when Jensen smacked him in the arm.

“Go away, Felicia.” That was the most attention Jensen paid the red head before turning back to Jared. “And Jared, there’s a perfectly good room right behind you,” he pointed out as he slid his palm over Jared’s hardened cock, causing him to groan.

Jared rutted into Jensen’s touch, breath catching when Jensen’s fingers rubbed just right under the head. “Have—have I told you how goddamned hot you looked tonight?” Jared’s voice was already growing husky, a touch of gravel to it.

“Oh, yeah?” Jensen gave Jared’s turgid length a firm squeeze and smiled at Jared’s reaction when his knees buckled slightly.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded as he sucked in another breath. “You don’t know the really dirty things I want to do to you right now after seeing you like that.”

“Hmmm… I think I’d like to find out just how dirty you can get; although, I’ve got a pretty vivid imagination.” A challenging eyebrow was raised.

Jared had had enough teasing. He didn’t give Jensen any warning before sweeping him off his feet and hauling him over his shoulder. Jensen, caught off guard, squeaked out loud—something Jared was sure his husband would never admit to—as Jared carried him through the dressing room door and kicked it shut behind them.

The locked was clicked into place a second later.

Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t such a bad thing that Jensen had eaten his last gummie bear. The trade off was much, much better.

 

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the song "Sex Bomb" goes to Songwriters: Narada Michael Walden / Lisa Walden / Allee Willis / Joni Sledge / Mustafa Gondogdu. Sex Bomb lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management.
> 
> If you would like to watch the video, you can find it [_here_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZ32gSLNHfA)
> 
> ***
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.


End file.
